mondaijifandomcom-20200223-history
Saurian Demon King
Saurian Demon King, or Kouryuu, is one of the Seven Great Demon Kings from the famous Chinese Story 'The Journey to the West.' At first he was a wanderer, but after losing to Izayoi in a Gift Game, became the Floor Master of the East Side and thus Shiroyasha's replacement. Background After the destruction of his Community, Saurian Demon King wandered around Little Garden, often going off into recluse to meditate. Appearance Messy black hair that he likes to run his hand through when feeling awkward. An eyepatch covers his left eye. His muscles were well toned and maintained, according to Kuro Usagi, though he wore clothes when she made that judgement. Most likely the clothes seen in the picture above. His smile is often said to make him seem suspicious due to the lack of sincere feelings in it. Personality Wistful about his past and living in regrets, he wanders around without aim and ambition. However, he is not arrogant about his power, and seems to see everyone else around him as young ones, which is true when compared to his age. Relationships [[Sakamaki Izayoi|'Sakamaki Izayoi']] - Exchanged friendly blows while conversing, causing Kouryuu to realise that he was too trapped in his past. [[Shiroyasha|'Shiroyasha']] - acquaintances from before... Plot Volume 5 He was seeked out by Shiroyasha to be the replacement Floor Master of the East in Volume 5. He agreed after Izayoi's words and power made him realise that time should not continue to remain stagnant for him anymore. Volume 6 Volume 7 Volume 8 Volume 10 Volume 11 Gift and Abilities As one of the Seven Great Sages and ranked at number three in the Seven Demon Kings, Saurian Demon King/Kouryuu is one of the most powerful Demon Lord in Little Garden. He is the one who inherits the bloodline of Huanglong (Yellow Dragon), thus his natural talent was bestowed upon birth. However in order to gain the high Spiritual Power which are thousand mountains and thousand seas he trained himself by cultivating in the submarine volcano under the depth abyss of the star for thousand of years. In the past, he fought alongside Sun Wukong and Bull Demon King against many pantheons of gods, making him very skillful in combat experience. Even Indra stated that although both Izayoi and Kouryuu are on the 4-Digit Level, if it wasn't Izayoi's "Another Cosmology" then he wouldn't be able to defeat Kouryuu. Below here are the list of his powers: * Immense Strength: Kouryuu possess a very powerful strength,as he blocked Izayoi's fist that could shatter mountain ranges and split the seas with a hand in volume 5 and he inflicted a fatal wound that aimed Izayoi's vitals with a strike that condensed of the earth and the sea, his second attack from the back of Izayoi's head even had an intention to kill him, the punch from Kouryuu was stated that equivalent to the condensation of the breath of a star that built the earth from the sea. In volume 10, during the fight with Azi Dahaka, by using his club, his attack which aimed for Azi Dahaka's left-side neck rivals to the breaths ejected from the crust of the stars, even Izayoi would be defeated by this impact which can create atmospheric waves. The punch of Kouryuu which rivals to the breaths of the stars can even stronger with his "Host Master Authority" and he can even send flying Azi Dahaka's body into the sky by a kick which has been concentrated all the power equals to the breaths of the stars inside his body into a single point, not even the strength of Izayoi would be able to do this. His power is on par with Gaia and sea god combined. * Immense Speed: '''During the fight with Izayoi, Kouryuu can easily keep up with Izayoi's speed which could leave his after-images, although that both sides didn't use their full potential. * '''Immense durability/stamina: '''By mediating in a Deep Sea Submarine Volcano for a thousand years, Kouryuu possess a body of steel, as seen when he capable of withstanding Izayoi's attacks and he was completely unharmed. His toughness was stated to be on par with Bull Demon King or Sun Wukong. However, when he managed to stop the fight between Yō and Griffith, his back got bruised by a kick from Yō although she felt unconscious after. In volume 7, the Celtic Titans attacked Kouryuu with their battle axes but for him they are just like the ocean spray slapping on the cliff. * '''Martial Expert: '''Though Kouryuu had the bad habit of collecting weapons, his actual strength lies within his transcendent bare handed martial arts. This was accomplished due to his training and his combat experience forged by many battles. If there was a decisive difference between Izayoi and Kouryuu, it was none other than the difference in experience. Gift: * '''Manipulation of water: The ability to create, manage, and manipulate water. Saurian can create giant tsunamis that can flood the entire mountain chain. As seen in Volume 5 he created a large wave of tsunami just by raising his hand and in Volume 8, he is able to raise a curtain of water to cover an entire city with his gift. * Host Master Authority: Being a Demon Lord, Kouryuu also possessed an Authority of Host Master. As seen in Volume 10 when he activated his Host Master Authority and bring Azi Dahaka into his own Gift Game, "GROUND COVER on MOON SEE". ** Gravity manipulation: Kouryuu's ability to release an immense pressure weight down the body of his opponent, strong enough to make the tough body of Azi Dahaka bow slightly at his knees. This Gift is coming from the Gift Game hosted by Saurian himself. ** Temporal Celestial transcendence: '''Aside from the gravity manipulation, the Host Master Authority also boosted his body strength into the same level with a Celestial Spirit temporally, making him able to send flying the giant body Azi Dahaka into the sky with a roundhouse kick. * '''Lunar Dragon: '''By removing his eyepatch and releasing the artificial eye that was the medium of Moon Authority·New Moon, Kouryuu transformed from his human body into sea dragon which was his original form. In the “Great Sage Who Devastate Seas” Kouryuu Demon Lord’s Game made use of the moon’s phases to create super gravity, and temporarily transformed himself into a star spirit. With the combination of the two of them Kouryuu changed into a Celestial Dragon after merging with the Lunar Dragon. In this form he was able to restrain Azi Dahaka for a while with the help of Leticia in her Solar Dragon form. * '''Battle clubs: Two clubs made from sacred steel that Kouryuu used for fighting. In volume 7, he took one club from his Gift card to whacked the Celtic Titans and sent them flying and in volume 10, he used both clubs in the fight against Azi Dahaka to deflect Faceless's viper sword and Leticia's shadow blade, hit Azi Dahaka's left-side neck with a strike rivals to the breaths ejected from the crust of the stars that could even defeat Izayoi and create atmospheric waves, though the club blew to smithereens after it hit Azi Dahaka's neck and Azi also tore apart the other one into smithereens just by his fangs. Trivia * The eye patch hides some secret. * Kouryuu is a 4-Digit Demon Lord. Gallery SAURIANdemonKing.jpg Jaryuu.jpg 412px-Mondaiji-tachi_ga_isekai_kara_kuru_soudesu_yo_v06_127.jpg Kouryuu.jpg Navigation Category:Side Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Floor Master Category:Thousand Eyes